


Casual and Formal

by AliasGlasses



Series: TikTok AUs No One Asked For [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, Multi, Tiktok shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasGlasses/pseuds/AliasGlasses
Summary: The usual scene of procrastination.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: TikTok AUs No One Asked For [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Casual and Formal

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 4th tiktok shiz and i have now been adopted by beforeyouspeak into her kingdom of Black Hat Trick

Often times, Hermione Granger considered muggle technology in the work place to be a distraction. However, today was a shocking exception. Her work as a researcher in the Department of Research and Care for Magical Creatures needed complete attention and focus on majority of the days but that was not the case today. The light haired witch fully expected her nose to be deep into parchments and texts for at least the better part of the work day. Oh well, you should not look a gift horse in the mouth anyways. So now here we are, observing the wild bookworm in a more relaxed state. Which apparently was tucked in her desk chair like a proper  ~~ bottom ~~ lesbian. She was scrolling through an app Draco Malfoy had become obsessed with since his discovery of phones, which if you asked Hermione, was a decade too late. Or just right, if you asked the blonde man.

“What do you mean I was 10 years behind this stuff? Didn’t you see the old phones? You couldn’t even watch YouTube on those, never mind TikTok!” These were the Malfoy heir’s exact words and Hermione snorted when the memory resurfaced. The man was an insufferable git but in the best sense, even if he did get her slightly hooked on this TikTok app. He somehow even got his whole family on it. Lucius’ page was full of either his peacocks or himself. Narcissa’s was… Expected. Mansion tours and aesthetic videos. Minus the sorcery of course. Can’t have the muggles knowing magic  _ does _ exist. Andromeda of course had cooking tips and videos with the odd video or fifteen of her daughter, Tonks and grandson, Teddy and his cutie friends. Bellatrix though… She was the wildcard. Her content was ever changing but it always maintained the general idea of sexy badassery.

The eldest Black’s, yes it’s Black now. Rodolphus was in a newly reformed Azkaban, serving his punishment. Where were we? Ah yes. The eldest Black’s latest video was a cosplay and a prank at the same time. And who was the poor bastard on the receiving end of the prank? Well, of course it was Draco. Bellatrix often targeted family for her videos, none having to suffer the most other than her own nephew. To be fair, it was his fault. He knew his aunt was a prankster, having learned from her and being the victim of numerous ones already. Draco should have been immune or aware or both even to the hijinks. This video had caught the attention of our relaxing bookworm and it had pulled the most undignified laughter out of her. Trust her beloved dark witch to keep the blonde man on his toes.

One refresh of the app later and she was treated to a video that had all her girlfriends, yes, she has multiple girlfriends. Care to guess who they are? Why yes, _they are the Black sisters_ _of course._ A cookie for you then. Anyways, Hermione was greeted with a video that featured her girlfriends looking fine as fuck and a caption above their heads said,

“ _ Imagine if we said these to you.”  _ Those words alone should have sent the warning bells in the researcher’s head ringing but apparently, the sight of the Black sisters diminishes the bookworm’s higher brain functions.

_ “Take it slow”  _ The video transitioned to Andromeda wearing white, quarter sleeved blouse, sienna pencil skirt, dark gray stockings and dark purple heels. Her eyes were framed with rose gold rectangle glasses and her lips were of a lighter shade but still dark purple. She looked like the hot college teacher straight out of the movies.

_ “Put it down on me”  _ Another movement of the camera and Narcissa appeared in frame wearing a brown casual dress. Its top had floral styled patterns and the skirt was a chocolate colored pleated skirt. Her hair was parted in the middle and she had curled the tips. Even if Narcissa had obviously dressed down, she still looked so sophisticated and oozed elegance and class.

_ “I said jump on it”  _ It was now Bellatrix’s turn in the spotlight and boy, did she own it. She had a rugged looking leather jacket on, a plain white shirt underneath, denim pants that hugged every delicious curve of her legs and thigh high, black riding boots. She clearly was the bad girl your mom had warned you about.

_ “Ride it like a pony”  _ But the video wasn’t over yet. Narcissa dominated the frame this time and she was now dressed in a damn all white suit but still maintained the casual style, forgoing the tie and keeping the top two buttons out of their proper places, and exposing flawless, pale skin and maybe a hint of cleavage.

_ “Lights down low”  _ A transition later and the middle sister was now front and center once again. Andromeda was wearing a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt. She was loosening her tie and removing her glasses as she gave the camera a smirk then she snapped her fingers.

_ “Time to get naughty”  _ This time it was all three sisters in their suits with the eldest in the middle. Bellatrix had a black dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a blood red tie tied loosely around her neck. The matching jacket was in her hand and casually slung over her shoulder. The three ladies flashed a smirk to the camera as they mouthed the line and gave a wink as the video ended.

Hermione must have been stuck watching that video repeatedly until a knock shook her out of her thirst trance. The door opened and in came a research assistant, carrying a small stack of paperwork with him. The researcher quickly pocketed the device as the young man approached her and explained what the stack was. We all know she wasn’t paying attention as she accepted the paperwork and urgently put them in her bag.

“I have to go home for the day. An… Emergency came up and I have to deal with it.” Hermione effortlessly lied to the assistant and rushed out of the office like a bat out of hell.

* * *

When Hermione appeared in the Floo of the Black Manor, she distinctly heard the smug voice of Narcissa.

“Pay up sisters.” Hermione waved the dust away from her face and she saw a still white coated arm extend to her siblings. Merlin’s nutsack, her girlfriends had not bothered to change yet. And apparently betted on her. She approached the grumbling elders and smug youngest with narrowed eyes.

“What did you three bet about?” Bellatrix turned towards the youngest in the relationship and huffed like a child. It was cute but don’t tell the eldest Black that. She won’t settle for anything less than hot, seductive, panty wetting or anything along those lines.

“I bet that you’d come earlier than you did.” The dark witch grumbled.

“I bet you’d have a fuckton of research to do so you wouldn’t have seen that fucking video immediately.” Andromeda and cursing were such a rare pair that it almost sent Hermione’s panties straight down to the floor.

“Careful Andi. I think you almost made our little lion make a mess on the floor.” Narcissa smirked teasingly at Hermione.

“Bite me, Cissa.” The words sadly lacked forced that the sisters chuckled at the same time.

“That can be arranged, sweetheart.” Bellatrix purred as she pushed the researcher’s curls away from her neck. Hermione’s knees made the decision to stop working so she gripped onto the head Black’s shoulders for support.

“So what will it be, love?” Andromeda leaned against the wall and intently watched her elder sibling and their girlfriend.

“Just fuck me already, you fucking assholes.” Hermione growled as she dug her nails into the shoulder of Bellatrix.  



End file.
